Przeznaczenie Sithów
by Marqi
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się kilka lat po wydarzeniach z gry KotOR 2. Młoda łowczyni nagród otrzymuje zlecenie od tajemniczego mężczyzny, który okazuje się być Lordem Sithów. Jego uczeń ma za zadanie pomóc jej w zabójstwie. Projekt rozpoczęty przy udziale Bartosza Brzyskiego alias Darth Executor.


Rhen Var, lodowa kraina, opuszczona, zapomniana przez wszystkich. Życie na niej było wręcz niemożliwe, na powierzchni znajdowały się jedynie przyrządy badawcze, odbierające dane na temat pogody, fauny czy flory. Większość było zamarzniętych, chociaż patrząc na ich przeznaczenie, nie robiło t nikomu problemu. Planeta była... martwa. Nic tam nie żyło. Nic, poza przyjezdnymi.

A przyjezdni nawet lubią mieć gości. Mały statek zniżył pułap, szukając dogodnego miejsca do lądowania. Astromech kierujący pojazdem wydawał z siebię serię różnorakich pisków i gwizdnięć. Pilot kierujący "Jaskółką" czuł się poirytowany.

\- Wiem, że ci się tu nie podoba, T4-H7 ale potrzebuję tej roboty. Przestań mnie denerwować i wyląduj wreszcie. - robot potwierdził rozkaz. - Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej opuścimy to cholerne miejsce. - chłód Rhen Var można było poczuć nawet w ogrzewanym statku, a to źle wróżyło. Droid postawił statek na ziemi, lód nawet nie odczuł obecności gorących silników. Pilot niezadowolony rozpiął pasy i wyszedł ze statku. Uderzyła go fala chłodu, takiego, jakiego nigdy nie czuł. Drżąc wyjął ciepły płaszcz i hełm z przepaską, aby ukryć się przed zimnem. Na próżno, ale to dawało mu szansę, że nie zamarznie nim dotrze do celu.

Celem był starzec, z dużą ilością pieniędzy.

Na szczęście T4 wylądował niedaleko lodowej jaskini, w której miało odbyć się spotkanie. Gdy pilot do niej wszedł, poczuł, że robi mu się cieplej - nie wiał tam przenikliwy wiatr. Udał się przed siebie, zgodnie z instrukcjami informatora. Jaskinia była piękna, odznaczały się na niej cudowne, lodowe rzeźby, malunki ze szadzi. Wszystko to dodawało Rhen Var uroku, mimo, że znajdowano ją planetą śmierci. Jednak im głębiej wchodził do jaskini, tym większy odczuwał niepokuj. Coś było nie tak, jakaś dziwna obecność nie dawała mu spokoju. Trzymał rękę na pasku z przywiązanym blasterem i szedł dalej, tym razem w pełnej gotowości. Kolejne metry zdawały się być kilometrami.

\- Spokojnie, dziecko, nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy. - pilot stanął jak słup, przed sobą miał gigantyczną salę, przypominającą jakieś miejsce narad lub spotkań. Bardzo podobne do komnat Rady w Świątyni Jedi. Na środku stał siwy mężczyzna, łatwo było wywnioskować, że zaproszenie przyszło od niego, chociaż całkowicie nie pasował do opisu. Człowiek był wysoki i muskularny, chociaż widać było na jego twarzy upływający czas, nie należał do "staruszków". Budził respekt, a sposób w jaki stał pokazywał, że miał w życiu władzę. - Miło mi cię wreszcie poznać, Łowczyni.

Elen zdjęła z głowy hełm, długi, kasztanowy - dotąd skryty - warkocz opadł na jej ramiona. Rozglądała się po sali, jak na takie odludzie, robiła wrażenie. Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej, a ona jemu. Kim był? Czego chciał? I nagle pojawiło się kolejne pytanie, kim był chłopak, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia i stanął przy wejściu.

\- Przejdźmy do interesów. - rzekła, żeby przestać się zastanawiać. Starszy skinął głową na młodszego, chłopak włączył holoprojektor, gdzie wyświetlona była sylwetka jakiegoś człowieka. Elen do niej podeszła.

\- Senator Druuvan Swat, denerwująca osobowość, rak dla Republiki. Paskudny typ. Sądzisz, że niewolnictwo jest zakazane? Prawdopodobnie wszycy jego ludzie to niewolnicy. Jest brutalny i bezwzględny, nie powinien się mieszać w poliykę, ale skoro już to robi, trzeba go usunąć. - podsumował.

\- I ja mam to zrobić. - mężczyzna kiwnął głową. - Ile?

\- Trzysta tysięcy. - to była dobra oferta. Starczyłoby na nowy statek, spłatę paru długów, broń...

\- Czterysta. - zaczęła się targować. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, czuła, że się nie zgodzi.

\- Zgoda. - Elen była zdziwiona, ale tego nie okazała. Okazała tylko triumf na swojej twarzy. Teraz tylko musiała odkryć, dlaczego ktoś proponuje jej tak dużo, za ubicie senatora. Spojrzała na hologram jeszcze raz. Notatka pod nim wydawała się nic nie znacząca, poza jedną rzeczą. Słowem "Ordeon".

Ordeon sam w sobie był dziwną planetą, a po niedawnych wydarzeniach, stał się dziwna planetą o bardzo zaostrzonym rygorze. Wszędzie kamery, wszędzie strażnicy. Perspektywa udania się tam, żeby zabić kogoś ważnego sprawiała, że czterysta tysięcy stawało się małą kwotą. W co ja się wpakowałam, pomyślała. Patrzyła tępym spojrzeniem na twarz Druuvana, próbując coś wymyśleć.

\- Czas?

\- Ile go potrzebujesz, ale wolałbym, żeby to się stało jak najszybciej. - Elen pokiwała głową. Musiała to obmyślić sama, albo z siostrą. Tak, ona na pewno coś wymyśli. Zawsze jej pomaga w takich sytuacjach.

\- Wrócę, gdy Sawt będzie w kostnicy. - rzekła i wyszła z sali.

Młody mężczyzna podszedł do swojego mistrza. Ten, jeszcze kontemplował dotychczasowe wydarzenia, miał zamyśloną minę. Łowczyni dopiero ich opuściła, Darth Executor nie był do niej przekonany. Sposób w jaki na niego spojrzała... Był mroźniejszy niż całe Rhen Var.

\- Mistrzu Legiusie, naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł najmować łowcę nagród do zabicia Sawta? Sam mogłbym to zrobić. - Legius pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Nie jesteś gotowy, Sawt nie jest na twoje umiejętności. - Executor prychnął.

\- A ona jest? To jakaś prosta kobieta, zabijająca ludzi za pieniądze. W galaktyce jest pełno takich!

\- Ona jest inna. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - odpowiedział, po czym odszedł do swojej komnaty. Executora nie zdziwiło to, że wcale nie zadawała pytań, co ją to obchodziło. Ale czuł jej niepewność, czuł, że chciała znać prawdę. Jednak i tak by niczego się nie dowiedziała. W lodowych oczach ujrzał nie tylko ciekawość. Ujrzał potęgę. Potęgę, jakiej nie osiągają nawet najwięksi. Kim była ta dziewczyna? Odznaczający się czyms łowcy nagród zawsze mieli jakąś historię. Jak brzmiała jej?

Młody sith udał się do swojej celi, chciał oddać się medytacji, jednak pytanie, dlaczego Legius nie pozwolił mu zapolować na Sawta, nie pozwoliło mu się skupić. Wiedział, że jeżeli o to zapyta, spotka go kara, ale mnie mógł wytrzymać. Czyżby jego mistrz, jedyny człowiek, któremu ufał, w niego wątpił? Po krótkim zastanowieniu, postanowił udać się do jego kwatery. Zastał Legiusa wyraźnie zamyślonego.

\- Mistrzu, wybacz, że przeszkadzam... - ten jednak uciszył go ręką. Chwilę jeszcze stali w napiętej ciszy.

\- Polecisz za nią. - powiedział cicho do ucznia. Executor był oszołomiony nagłą decyzją. Nagle zmnienił zdanie? - Potrzebujesz tej lekcji.

\- Czyżby miała nie dać rady sama? - zapytał z nadzieją. Legius pokręcił głową.

\- Przez ciebie nie da rady. I dlatego tam polecisz.


End file.
